


Quiet Alleyways

by PenOugi (BlankFeathers)



Series: KoFi Prompts Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankFeathers/pseuds/PenOugi
Summary: Auror Katsuki is with his partner Granger to hunt down the last few vestiges of Voldemort in St. Petersburg, Russia.





	Quiet Alleyways

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "quiet alleyways" either for Harry Potter or Yuri on Ice. I chose to make it a fusion crossover. :3

It was the flick of cascading silver that caught Yūri’s eyes when he had been trying to find Granger in the rush of the crowd in the St. Petersburg Magical District. Memories of the Triwizard Tournament and a particular Durmstrang student was brought up with the color. Recalling Victor Nikiforov had been from an intimidatingly wealthy but _neutral_ family and figuring it’d be better to ask a local than continue his blind search, the auror turned into the path between two buildings he saw the silver hair disappear to.

He came with Granger to find the last vestiges of Voldemort’s unmarked followers, after all. It was better to seek out his partner as soon as possible, no matter how efficient one of the Golden Trio could be in a fight. He was a Hufflepuff to the core and he was not going to leave Granger without backup.

It had been less than a minute, so he could catch up to Nikiforov (or another local—none of the wanted were pale-haired and what idiot would choose to polyjuice into someone so eye-catching when hiding, after all). He sped up when he saw another cross-section down the narrow cobblestone street, not wanting to lose him—

The Hogwarts’ graduate felt himself being tugged harshly to the left before being slammed against the wall. His translation charm must have stuttered when his brain was jarred because he heard lowly voiced Russian before it suddenly cut off when he met with blue eyes.

The years had blessed Victor Nikiforov. He no longer looked as androgynous with the sharper cut of his face paired with his still long and luxurious silver hair. In short, within Yūri’s still rattled brain, he didn’t think Nikiforov could be any _more_ beautiful but the Durmstrang graduate proved him wrong.

“Yūri Katsuki?” the Russian voiced in mild surprise.

He was startled at his name being said; Yūri didn’t think Nikiforov would have remembered him.

Then pale lips with a natural pout curled up into a smile and Yūri was suddenly uncomfortably aware he was pressed against the wall by the larger man. Alone. In the quiet alleyways of the Russian Magical District.


End file.
